Penny/Gallery - Herself
S02E17 - pennys frustration.jpg|The many faces of Penny. S6EP01 - Penny's reaction to Raj's words.jpg|Penny hasn't told Leonard she loves him yet. Penny's earrings from Target.jpg|New pretty ear rings. Penny laundry room.jpg|Kiss me, Sheldon. Penny asking about dart board.jpg|Penny looks worried. PrincessPenny.png|As Sleeping Beauty. PennyJux.jpg|Eating with the guys. PennysLookAtHoward.jpg|Smiling at Howard in the Pilot. PennyOhNo.png|Just told Leonard she loves him. Pink2.png|Hello, Leonard. I have something for you. Wondering.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. XmasHat.jpg|Christmas Penny. Smile.png|Penny finally happy after being asked out again by Leonard. Penny yellow top.jpg|Penny in a yellow top. Cut7.png|Early morning coffee. Cut2.png|Penny reacting to her nerdy friends. Ffect2.jpg|Penny on Valentine's Day. Mac1.jpg|Penny spilled the cheese packet. Mac3.jpg|My best friend didn’t ask me to be her maid of honor. I’m pissed. Pack6.jpg|Penny. Mac5.jpg|If you think anyone but me is gonna to be your maid of honor then you’re an idiot. Mac6.jpg|You are my best friend.Pink4.png|Penny looking sexy. Scav11.jpg|Penny in her apartment with her teammate Sheldon. Occup1.png|Penny turning in her Cheesecake Factory uniform. Mp23.png|Where did you get the ring? Any6.png|Penny agreeing with the psychic about her comments on Shamy. Jp11.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Mp11.png|Ye-ah. Gorilla noises. Dog4.png|Penny. Mp20.png|You, you stupid Pop tart. MrsZack10.png|Mrs. Zack Johnson. FI38.png|Penny amused when Sheldon says that he doesn't want to carry his laptop around on the end of stick like a hobo. Barbarian Sublimation.jpg|Penny playing "Age of Conan". Prin11.png|Princess Penny explaining her day. Past21.jpg|Listening to L&S argue. Hook2.jpg|Penny dressed to out maneuver Alicia. Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon expression after accident with Amy. Hooker5.jpg|Penny buys dinner. Bowl6.jpg|Penny breaking up with Leonard. Act10.jpg|Penny playing the Spock role. Gamma8.jpg|Penny. FI24.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans. Cut16.png|Penny advising Sheldon. Dec4.png|Penny shocked at Bernadette's comments. TF3.jpg|Penny. Bit7.jpg|Penny. Myth6.jpg|FYI. You'd be lucky to have me as a daughter-in-law. Phone.png|No. Mom. I'm not pregnant. FI52.png|Penny. Lot2.jpg|I need to start dating the dumb guys from the gym again. Ex10.jpg|Penny reading through Sheldon's scripted court testimony. Cof7.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon in his bedroom. Top8.jpg|Penny. Boz7.jpg|Penny is trapped in the apartment security net. Xz6.jpg|Penny and her game playing addiction. Penny Nips 04.jpg|Penny from her apartment door. Penny.jpg|Penny. Batj9.jpg|Penny falling asleep during the Physics Bowl. Fine8.jpg|Chinese food at 4A. Loom9.jpg|Do you need anything at the grocery? Loom8.jpg|Trying to bear Sheldon. Loom7.jpg|Penny shopping. Dump13.jpg|Penny in Leonard's kitchen. Dump3A.jpg|Penny sleeping over at the guys after Howard takes over her apt. Hoft15.jpg|Penny. Loben3.jpg|Telling them about her part in "Rent". PPP.jpg|Sheldon (knock, knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock , knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock, knock , knock)...Where are my clothes? Penny purple.jpg|Penny at Sheldon's apartment door. Penny teal.jpg|New Neighbor. Penny pink.jpg|Pink top. Penny is proud of going to the comic book store.jpg|Penny in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Molecules.jpg|"Molecules," remarks smart looking Penny. Ghj2.jpg|Get out, Amy! Mid6.jpg|Penny as a cat. Fig22.png|Christmas at Amy's. Xz5.jpg|Penny getting lost in online gaming. Skankreflex6.jpg|Penny pours herself some wine. Act11.jpg|A disgusted Penny is trying improvisation with Sheldon. ShennySingSoftKittyToMeGif.gif|Drugged Penny singing Soft Kitty. Eat3.png|Having dinner with the Shamy. Prinlast2.png|Leonard starts stripping for her. PPP3.jpg|Your Ken can kiss my Barbie. Penny at the shop.jpg|Penny grocery shopping with Sheldon. Hilliary08.jpeg|Penny likes Hillary. Dance1.jpg|Penny dancing. Add7.jpg|Penny just ate a fly. Ny18.jpg|Penny is having glue problems. Add4.jpg|Penny after she made an online date with Howard. BFP9.jpg|In the laundry room. Soki5.jpg|Penny discovers Leonard sneaking in. Hop5.jpg|Working at the Cheese Factory bar. Hop12.jpg|Barkeep Penny. Batj2.jpg|Penny: Physics Bowl MC. Hop8.jpg|Bartender for the guys. Hoft10.jpg|Trying to blow Sheldon's brain Nutzy6.jpg|Penny at door of 4A. Loben1.png|Sleepy Penny. BigBran11.jpg|What kind of a doctor removes a foot from your ass? Penny1.png|Penny in green top. Wild7.png|Penny's new shoes are talking to her. The Recombination Hypothesis Penny in a green dress.jpg|Penny in her "slutty" dress. Jp17.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Gest1.png|Penny is going to rock Leonard with romance. S01E07 - Sleeping on the couch.jpg|Penny sleeping over at L&S's apartment after Howard and Chrisie take over her bedroom. Penny mixing drinks.jpg|Bartender Penny. Nix9.jpg|Penny lamenting her men choices. PrincessPenny.png|Sleeping Beauty at Disneyland. Penny's reaction when Leonard reactions boldly.jpg|Penny's reaction after Leonard asks her on a date. BBT - Penny is nervous.jpg|Penny worrying about her date. Pix1.jpg|Penny in her apartment. Cut12.png|Penny early in the morning. Comic12.png|Penny arguing over Thor's hammer. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.38.40 PM.png|Sexy looking Penny! The-Terminator-Decoupling-the-big-bang-theory-4784276-1280-720.jpg|Penny on phone with Sheldon discussing his Chinese puzzle box. Time8.jpg|Penny talking about her adventure trying to get to work. Snap5.png|Penny during her interview. Penny23z.png|On the phone with Amy. Verb6.png|Pitching pills to Emily. Penny!!!!.jpg|Heading to the pool looking good. Nova25.png|Studying while in Vegas. Nova21.png|Dressed for Vegas. CRP33.png|Confronting a client in 4A. Nov6.png|Amy and Bernie think she was slutty and easy in high school. Fig30.png|Leonard, when are you getting here? Fig24.png|Talking to Raj's father at Christmas time. Fig21.png Ice16.png|Talking to Amy while trying on clothes. Ice12.1.png|Too slutty? Qw1.png|Thinking. Qw17.png|Penny working out. Asd10.png|Reading Amy's story. Den36.png|I'm so happy I'm throwing my feces around my cage! - Amy sarcasm. SWI26.png|During the ping pong contest. Soft44.png|Penny doing Sheldon's knock. Soft26.png|Penny convincing herself that she can get the acting part. Hs23.png|Penny waving to the graduating class Leonard is speaking to. Hs9.png|Penny loves her sexy fiancee. Batch3.jpg|Worried that she'll disappoint her folks. Po20.png|Ready to get married. Po9.png|I'm in Vegas. Po7.png|Amy, I'm getting married. Wd15.png|Leonard calls her heavy. Wd10.png|Talking over Mandy with Sheldon. Dr3.png|Dream Penny. App14.png App1.png|You can now eat anything in the world without Sheldon interfering. Tj14.png|Maybe we could stay in 4A a bit. Tj4.png|Watching Sheldon pretend it's the year 2003. Fenc15.png|The guys want to take up a sport? Fenc13.png|Stuart wants more women in his store. Fenc7.png|Penny. Fenc2.png|Helping out Stuart. HS29.png|Coffee with Bernie. Ash1.png|Morning. MD9.png|No one ever bought me drinks at a bar because my brain popped out of my shirt. Eat it I dare you.jpg|''(to Sheldon)'' "Go ahead. Eat it. I dare you. No shirt no shoes no sheldon.jpg|No shirt. No shoes. No Sheldon Banished from cheesecake factory.jpg|''(to Sheldon)'' "I'm sorry. You're banished from the Cheesecake Factory" Images (1)-0.jpg|Second strike!? Sheldons Kryptonite.jpg|Being given Sheldon's Kryptonite This is Penny she is you friend.jpg|Sheldon's photo pf Penny for his future crazy self. Kl32.png|Talking about Amy and the Beach Boys' song. Kl27.png|Talking about Amy and the Beach Boys' song. Kl28.png|Talking about Amy and the Beach Boys' song. Kl72.png|Snacking on popcorn. Kl70.png|Sheldon's portrait of Penny. Waiting for the bazinga.jpg|No bazinga? Penny breaks wine glass in hand.jpg|In shock that Sheldon is considering sex. Bet36.png|Penny actually cleaning. Bet29.png|Penny breaks her glass when Sheldon says he plans on sleeping with Amy. Bet27.png|Sheldon's birthday present options. Bet25.png|I was waiting for the bazinga. Bet56.png|Have fun guys. Bet54.png|The guys are heading to the Star Wars movie and now they can stop talking about it! Bet81.png|No, they well -(Enjoy the Star Wars movie more than Sheldon enjoying sex with Amy). Step33.jpg|Penny giving advice. Step32.jpg|Penny. Step31.jpg|Penny looking cute. 33Arnt you going to clean this up.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory. Sal6.png|Penny on the couch. Sal1.png|Penny ranting about her life. 29 is this your first date.jpg|Is this your first date? 13 Shocked by Sheldon and Amy conspiring to have a child together.jpg|A child?? 10 Whos Amy.jpg|Who's Amy? 09 You stole it.jpg|You stole it. 06 Robot hand passed the soy sauce.jpg|Thank you. 05 Got over on Sheldon.jpg|Penny. 04 Really Theyre going to make a robot that spits on your hanburger.jpg|Hamburger comments. 03 Penny thinks its cool.jpg|Penny and "The Hand". 47 Appalled at Sheldons ability to calculate how many men she has been with.jpg|Sheldon embarassing her. 30 There are a couple of things you need to know about dating.jpg|On Sheldon's first date. 60 Sheldons suggests going after number 32.jpg|Sheldon suggests that the is still time to go after her 32nd sexual partner. Iss39.png|I don't wanna. Iss31.png|Being domestic. Iss58.png|I miss the simpler times. Iss54.png|I don't need the homicidal tendencies. Iss53.png|I do have a lot of issues. Iss52.png|We have this man-child named Sheldon. Iss47.png|Penny doesn't want to talk about her life. Iss46.png|Selling her pills. Bu7 (2).png|Mrs. Hofstadter. Bu4 (2).png|Watching Sheldon. Bu1.png|Watching Sheldon. VV43.png|Looking for something fun. VV22.png|Penny trying her flirting skills. VV21.png|How old are you? VV15.png|This is amazing. Pn19.png|Leonard's text says that your pregnant. Pn70.png|Babies? Pn50.png|Watching the karaoke fun. Pn33.png|You're pregnant? BA43.png|Sheldon can I come in? BA34.png|Dressed for Sheldon's party. Kt27.png|Bernadette, you can make your own milk to go with those cookies. Kt3.png|Penny. ju26.png|Penny playing scientist. Bg50.png|Penny is not amused. Bg45.png|Penny pacing the floor. Bg41.png|I don't believe it. After Leonard's confession. Bg37.png|Amused at Sheldon being arrested. Bg19.png|Looking more like old school Penny. LS15.jpg|Not happy with her plan to bond with Beverly. LS13.jpg|Penny teaching Sheldon facts about celebrities. tt7.png|The little choo-choo for toddlers? tt10.png|Yeah, give her a break from, “Well, come on.” tt23.png|Your sinuses again? tt25.png|No spiced ham in the hot tub. fl3.png|Taylor Swift. fl4.png|Khloe Kardasian. fl12.png|Bill Nye the Science Guy. fl36.png|Penny unhappy with Beverly bonding with her girlfriends. fl50.png|Penny unhappy with Beverly bonding with her girlfriends. fl53.png|Do you even know what an insult is? fl54.png|That's a good example. fl65.png|Did we make a mistake? fl66.png|Told that Leonard has never been happier. End5.png|The first sound was Penny's celery crunching. Penny-0.jpg|Penny holding a celery stick. End7.png|Flirting with Leonard so they can have a vow renewal. rv2.png|I should’ve never bought him that coloring book that explained Black History month. rv4.png|I kind of promised your mom we’d have another wedding ceremony. rv9.png|Thanks to overcrowding, yeah. rv16.png|To "our" wedding? rv32.png|Penny feels the chill. rv79.png|Penny blushing at Leonard's toast. rv80.png|Penny thanks him for continuing to ask until she said yes. rv102.png|Cause they both turned their phones off. rv103.png|Really? Cause I love it. rv100.png|Cause they both turned their phones off. rv102.png|I love it. PennyS10.png|Penny - Season 10. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-9.jpg|Hi! Tbbt 10.02 tmm-10.jpg|Penny trying to tell Bernadette she ratted her out. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-15.jpg|Another time that Sheldon doesn't care. Mil36.png|Penny happy that they understand each other. Mil32.png|Sheldon amazes her again. Mil18.png|Joking about her seminar. Mil19.png|Nervous Penny confessing. Mil11.png|Penny is excited about her brain scan. Mil9.png|I'm the one who let out her secret. Mil5.png|Confused Penny. 10.04 tce-1.jpg|Sheldon is moving out! 10.04 tce-7.jpg|Do little things for her. Flash7.png|Oh, I’ll have some wine and listen to people going on about crap I don’t understand. I mean how is that different from any single day of my life? Hab5.png|Convincing Sheldon to move out. Hab9.png|Don’t be that proud of that. tub21.png|Can’t I just get ready in the morning without him giving me his goofy thumbs-up? tub35.png|Griping with Sheldon. tub36.png|Talking about their partners. K69.png|Yep, there they are. K66.png|Oh, there’s so much I want to change. K50.png|Your love confuses me. K39.png|Yep, there they are. V25.png|Penny wants to know what's going on. V35.png|Oh, so, you believe your friend and your friend’s wife and your own eyes over me? V36.png|Wow! GL24.png|What happened to you? GL40.png|Amy is jealous of Penny's looks. Awww. GL49.png|Penny watching an injured Sheldon. HW18.jpg| CL5.png|It's back. Penny looks like herself in the painting. CL8.png|Watching Sheldon's antics. CL26.png|For revenge I'd sleep with their best friend, but I think I am already doing that. bn24.png|Penny learns that they're heading home. bn28.png|Penny gets their message. bn29.png|Bernadette is heading back home. bn37.png|Go have fun. Hll2.png|Bernadette is running late. Hll45.png|Looking at her trapped husband. LRA1.png|Penny dragging home from work. LRA7.png|Leonard's belch jars Penny. LRA9.png|Comparing her fantasy and real-life husbands. LRA21.png|You've given up in our marriage. LRA55.png|Penny is starting with a massage. LRA58.png|What are you doing here? LRA60.png|I need some space. LRA74.png|I can't believe that I'm asking this... 10.14 TE-15.jpg TAE10.jpg Penny-kaley-cuoco-the-big-bang-theory-horizontal-coffee-cup-mug-2017.jpg 10.20 TRD-13.jpg 10.22 TCR-4.jpg 11.03 TRI-9.jpg TCC-1.jpg TGM-9.jpg TGM-13.jpg Flash27A.png Flash19A.png Flash20A.png Flash21A.png Flash22A.png Flash23A.png Flash24A.png Flash16A.png Flash13A.png Flash9A.png Penny!!!!.jpg|Penny in Las Vegas. Wondering.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. XmasHat.jpg|Christmas Penny. Penny laundry room.jpg|Penny seducing Sheldon per Amy's imagination. Hall5.jpg|Sexy cop. Penny23z.png|On the phone with Amy. SWI26.png|Penny looking cute. Smile.png|Penny finally happy after being asked out again by Leonard. Penny yellow top.jpg|Penny in a yellow top. Cut7.png|Early morning coffee. Glasses rock.jpg|Looking like a scientist. Pants54.png|Sorry I'm late. Nova25.png|Penny in Vegas. Verb8.png|Penny pushing pills. S217.jpg|Penny with short hair - season 8. Verb7.png|Penny pushing pills. TO106.png|Penny smiles as she decides to elope with Leonard. Verb6.png|Penny pushing pills. TO62.png|Penny happy about heading to Vegas. Verb5.png|Penny pushing pills. Laughing at her own joke. TO69.png|Don't kiss other women. Pants61.png|Did Beverly say that? Nova18.png|Penny in Las Vegas. Cut2.png|Penny reacting to her nerdy friends. F6.png|Penny. Soft7.png|The job you got me changed my life. Soft4.png|Sure. TO13.png|What's wrong, Sheldon? TO72.png|I guess I can get over this. Den26.png|Look! I got the door opened all by myself! Prox1.jpg|Penny in the laundry room. Ffect4.png|Talking about their relationship on Valentine's Day. Ffect2.jpg|Penny on Valentine's Day. hs8.png|Admiring sexy Leonard. hs9.png|Admiring sexy Leonard. hs23.png|BY-EE!! Pack6.jpg|Penny. Fig22.png|Bet you certainly didn't feel like you won the game. Pink5.png|Penny reaching for her laptop. TMM8.png|Penny on the job. Nova4.png|Penny studying at a strip club while watching her drunken friends. Qw17.png|Penny after exercising. Soft26.png|Penny pumping herself up for the audition. Soft25.png|Penny heading for an audition. Pink2.png|Hello, Leonard. I have something for you. Pole10.png|Trying to cheer up Sheldon. Pink4.png|Penny looking sexy. Scav11.jpg|Penny in her apartment with her team mate Sheldon. Occup1.png|Penny turning in her Cheesecake Factory uniform. Pink3.png|Penny tempting Leonard. Den36.png|I even opened my own door. Mp23.png|Where did you get a ring? Asd14.png|Penny engrossed in Amy's fan fiction. Asd10.png|Penny reading Amy's Little House fan fiction. Any6.png|Penny agreeing with the psychic about her comments on Shamy. Jp11.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Snap6.png|Penny has no answer for his question. Snap5.png|Penny during her job interview. Day5.png|Planning Star Wars Day. Mp11.png|Ye-ah. Gorilla noises. Mp10.png|Half gorilla. Half Penny. Gorr3.png|Why don't we get married? Dog4.png|Penny. Obli2.jpg|Penny yelling at Leonard when he tried to help her with her history paper. Ooooo strike 3.jpg 13 Shocked by Sheldon and Amy conspiring to have a child together.jpg Term5.jpg|Penny. Mp20.png|You, you stupid Pop-tart. A38.jpg|It stopped being eggnog an hour ago. MrsZack10.png|Mrs. Zack Johnson. Mp19.png|I guess were engaged. Mp18.png|I'm choosing you. Nose2.png|Listening to Sheldon. FI38.png|Penny amused when Sheldon says that he doesn't want to carry his laptop around on the end of stick like a hobo. Zxc1.jpg|Penny. Barbarian Sublimation.jpg|Penny playing "Age of Conan". TO76.png|Penny very happy about going to get married. PennyOhNo.png|Penny realizes that she told Leonard that she loved him. Prin11.png|Princess Penny explaining her day. Past21.jpg|Listening to L&S argue. A51.jpg|Molecules. Hook2.jpg|Penny dressed to out maneuver Alicia. Den29.png|I feel so violated. Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon expression after accident with Amy. Hooker5.jpg|Penny buys dinner. Soft45.png|Penny doing Sheldon's knock. Soft44.png|Smiling after her own joke using Sheldon's knock. Bowl6.jpg|Penny breaking up with Leonard. TF20.jpg|Like you would say light years. Den8.png|Penny doing laundry. TF2.jpg|Penny asking Sheldon for advice about Leonard. Act10.jpg|Penny playing the Spock role. Gamma9.jpg|Penny. Qw1.png|Pondering her Emily or Cinnamon answer. Gamma8.jpg|Penny. FI24.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans. TF9.jpg|Penny. Xcvbn15.png|Holy crap on a cracker! Ped9.png|Penny may have had sex on a bed full of money before. Cut16.png|Penny advising Sheldon. TF4.jpg|Penny. Dec4.png|Penny shocked at Bernadette's comments. Ice16.png|Talking over things with Amy. TF3.jpg|Penny. S61.png|Penny playing 3D chess with Sheldon. Bit7.jpg|Penny. Myth6.jpg|FYI. You'd be lucky to have me as a daughter-in-law. Phone.png|No. Mom. I'm not pregnant. Nov6.png|Amy thinks that Penny was easy as a teenager. Penny2.png|Penny in her shower scene, "Serial Ape-ist". Fig31.png|Penny bored with Amy's games and want Leonard to get there. Fig30.png|Get back here! I'm bored! Eq29.png|Penny remembering making out with the football team captain. Eq28.png|Penny. CRP33.png|I am so embarrassed. Lv16.png|Penny returning from shopping. FI52.png|Penny. Ice18.png|You're your own woman. Lot2.jpg|I need to start dating the dumb guys from the gym again. Ex10.jpg|Penny reading through Sheldon's scripted court testimony. Bit7.jpg|Penny. No3.png|Hey baby. Do you want to look at houses in neighborhoods with good schools. Cof7.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon in his bedroom. Top8.jpg|Penny. Boz7.jpg|Penny is trapped in the apartment security net. PennyLove.png|Penny just as she is telling Leonard that he knows that she loves him. Xz6.jpg|Penny and her game playing addiction. S6EP01 - Penny's reaction to Raj's words.jpg|Penny's reaction when Raj says that they can say "I love you" to Leonard. Penny Nips 04.jpg|Penny from her apartment door. Penny.jpg|Penny. Batj9.jpg|Penny falling asleep during the Physics Bowl. Fig13.png|That wasn't funny, was it? Hoft8.jpg|Going to Leonard's talk. Fine8.jpg|Chinese food at 4A. Loom9.jpg|Do you need anything at the grocery? Loom8.jpg|Trying to bear Sheldon. Loom7.jpg|Penny shopping. Dump13.jpg|Penny in Leonard's kitchen. No1.png|Will you marry me? Dump3A.jpg|Penny sleeping over at the guys after Howard takes over her apt. Hoft15.jpg|Penny. Loben3.jpg|Telling them about her part in "Rent". PPP.jpg|Sheldon (knock, knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock , knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock, knock , knock)...Where are my clothes? Penny purple.jpg|Penny from her apartment door. Penny teal.jpg|New Neighbor. Penny pink.jpg|Pink top. Penny is proud of going to the comic book store.jpg|Penny in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Molecules.jpg|"Molecules," remarks smart looking Penny. Ghj2.jpg|Get out, Amy! Mid6.jpg|Penny as a cat. Xz5.jpg|Penny getting lost in online gaming. Skankreflex6.jpg|Penny pours herself some wine. Act11.jpg|A disgusted Penny is trying improv with Sheldon. Prin18.png|Princess Penny at Disneyland. ShennySingSoftKittyToMeGif.gif|Drugged Penny singing Soft Kitty. Eat3.png|Having dinner with the Shamy. Prinlast2.png|Leonard starts stripping for her. Fig21.png|Watching a game of "Ball of Wool" PPP3.jpg|Your Ken can kiss my Barbie. Penny at the shop.jpg|Penny grocery shopping with Sheldon. Hilliary08.jpeg|Penny likes Hillary. PennysLookAtHoward.jpg|Penny actually smiling at Howard - pilot. Add7.jpg|Penny just ate a fly. Fig24.png|Joking with Raj's father. Ny18.jpg|Penny is having glue problems. CRP12.png|Dr. Lorvis, what are you doing here? Add4.jpg|Penny after she made an online date with Howard. BFP9.jpg|In the laundry room. Soki5.jpg|Penny discovers Leonard sneaking in. Hop5.jpg|Working at the Cheese Factory bar. Hop12.jpg|Barkeep Penny. Batj2.jpg|Penny: Physics Bowl MC. Hop11.jpg|Asking the guys over for drinks. Hop8.jpg|Bartender for the guys. S01E09CelestialHoodieUrbanOutfitters-0.jpg|Picking Leonard's outfit Hoft10.jpg|Trying to blow Howard's brain Nutzy6.jpg|Penny at door of 4A. Loben1.png|Sleepy Penny. Ice13.png|Trying on a slutty dress. Ice12.1.png|Trying on a whore dress. Ice7.png|Penny shopping. Ice3.png|Penny. BigBran11.jpg|What kind of a doctor removes a foot from your ass? Penny1.png|Penny in green top. Wild7.png|Penny's new shoes are talking to her. 8simp.jpg|Kaley on Eight Rules about My Teenage Daughters. The Recombination Hypothesis Penny in a green dress.jpg|Penny in her "slutty" dress. Jp17.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Gest1.png|Penny is going to rock Leonard with romance. Qw10.png|Penny admits using Sheldon's tooth brush. Probe15.jpg|Leonard getting emotional about leaving Sheldon when he moves in with Penny. S01E07 - Sleeping on the couch.jpg|Penny sleeping over at L&S's apartment after Howard and Chrisie take over her bedroom. Penny mixing drinks.jpg|Bartender Penny. Ghj5.jpg|Amy, get that camera out of here! Nix9.jpg|Penny lamenting her men choices. PrincessPenny.png|Sleeping Beauty at Disneyland. Penny's reaction when Leonard reactions boldly.jpg|Penny's reaction after Leonard asks her on a date. BBT - Penny is nervous.jpg|Penny worrying about her date. Hof4.jpg|Penny mocking Sheldon by trying to blow up his head "Scanners" style. Pix1.jpg|Penny in her apartment. Cut12.png|Penny early in the morning. Comic12.png|Penny arguing over Thor's hammer. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.38.40 PM.png|Sexy looking Penny! ShennyGifDanceWithMe.gif|Penny fixing breakfast. The-Terminator-Decoupling-the-big-bang-theory-4784276-1280-720.jpg|Penny on phone with Sheldon discussing his Chinese puzzle box. Time8.jpg|Penny talking about her adventure trying to get to work. Po37.png|I love you. Po20.png|Let's do this. Po9.png|Uh, I'm in Vegas. Po7.png|Talking to Amy about the wedding. Wd15.png|After Leonard tells her that she is hard to lift. Wd10.png|Penny is with Leonard. Dr7.png|Maybe you're right. Dr3.png|Hi. Corr22.png|Penny describing her bachelorette weekend. Past1.png|Sheldon. We're married and are living together. App14.png|Penny watching the guys end the roommate agreement. App1.png|Well, honey, you don’t live with Sheldon anymore so you can have anything you want. Tj14.png|Penny talking about staying with Sheldon a bit. Tj4.png|Penny watching Sheldon in his 2003 mode. Fenc15.png|Her husband is thinking about taking up a sport. Fenc13.png|Listening to Stuart's creepiness. Fenc7.png|You don't think I'm coordinated to take up a sport? Fenc52.png|On-line comments about Stuart. Fenc31.png|You're dating? HS29.png|Penny. HS17.png|Penny has a drinking game. Ash1.png|Helping Sheldon find a new girl. MD9.png|And then... Aq40.png|I don't want to see you in my clothes! Aq25.png|Leonard in my nightie? Aq23.png|Reading Leonard's journal. Aq14.png|You read my journal? This is Penny she is you friend.jpg|Penny is your friend. Bet29.png|Sheldon wants to sleep with Amy. Bet27.png|Sheldon wants to sleep with Amy. Bet25.png|I was waiting for the bazinga. Bet56.png|Have fun, guys. Bet54.png|And you'll stop talking about it. Bet81.png|No they won't. Waiting_for_the_bazinga.jpg|I was just waiting for the "Bazinga". Kl72.png|Penny snacking. Kl70.png|His friend Penny. Trust her. Kl32.png|Sheldon's song is about Amy. Kl28.png|Do you even like The Beach Boys? Kl27.png|She's not old enough to have had that song named after her. Sal6.png|Living with a man-child named Sheldon. Sal3.png|Penny on the couch. Sal1.png|Try making love with a Wookie watching you. 60 Sheldons suggests going after number 32.jpg|You could go out and look for #32. 30 There are a couple of things you need to know about dating.jpg|Taking Sheldon on his first date. Iss39.png|I don't wanna talk about that. Iss61.png|Penny under analysis. Iss58.png|Letting out her frustrations. Iss54.png|I don't need the homicidal rage side effects. Iss53.png|Anxiety. Iss52.png|Try having sex with a Wookie watching. Iss47.png|Penny pushing her pills. Iss46.png|Penny pushing her pills. Bu7 (2).png|Penny. Bu4 (2).png|Listening to Sheldon's inappropriate remarks. Bu1.png|Listening to Sheldon. Bu59 (1).png|Your next bumper sticker. VV15.png|This is fricking amazing. Pn33.png|You're pregnant? Pn19.png|Leonard's text says that you're pregnant. Pn70.png|Am I thinking of babies? Pn69.png|Babies? Pn44.png|Leonard is inviting the gals over for karaoke. BA43.png|That's fine. BA34.png|Pretty Penny. BA83.png|I'm giving you a hug. Kt27.png|You can make your own milk to go with those cookies. ju26.png|Penny playing scientist. bg50.png|Penny is not amused. bg45.png|Penny pacing the floor. bg41.png|I don't believe it. bg32.png|Let's have a drinking game. bg33.png|Very funny. bg19.png|Looking more like old school Penny. gt10.png|With that attitude... LS15.jpg|Not happy with her plan to bond with Beverly. LS13.jpg|Penny teaching Sheldon facts about celebrities. tt7.png|The little choo-choo for toddlers? tt10.png|Yeah, give her a break from, “Well, come on.” tt23.png|Your sinuses again? tt25.png|No spiced ham in the hot tub. fl2.png|Pi. fl3.png|Taylor Swift. fl4.png|Khloe Kardashian. fl12.png|Bill Nye the Science Guy. fl36.png|Penny unhappy with Beverly bonding with her girlfriends. fl50.png|Penny unhappy with Beverly bonding with her girlfriends. fl53.png|Do you even know what an insult is? fl54.png|That's a good example. fl65.png|Did we make a mistake? fl66.png|Told that Leonard has never been happier. End5.png|The only sound was Penny's celery crunching. End7.png|Flirting with Leonard so they can have a vow renewal. rv2.png|I should’ve never bought him that coloring book that explained Black History month. rv4.png|I kind of promised your mom we’d have another wedding ceremony. rv16.png|To "our" wedding? rv32.png|Penny feels the chill. rv79.png|Penny blushing at Leonard's toast. rv80.png|Penny thanks him for continuing to ask until she said yes. rv103.png|Really? Cause I love it. rv100.png|Cause they both turned their phones off. rv102.png|Really? Cause I love it. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-9.jpg|Hi! Tbbt 10.02 tmm-10.jpg|Penny trying to tell Bernadette she ratted her out. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-15.jpg|Another time that Sheldon doesn't care. 10.04 tce-1.jpg|Penny dancing in her shorts. 10.04 tce-7.jpg|Do little things for her. Penny-0.png| Hab36.png|4A dance party. Hab32.png|No Sheldon, so we can have music.Hab18.png|Penny has a reminder. Hab19.png|Come on Sheldon. Hab15.png|Getting advice from Leonard. Hab19.png|Come on Sheldon. Hab11.png|Thinking about living in Biodome. Flash7.png|Oh, I’ll have some wine and listen to people going on about crap I don’t understand. I mean how is that different from any single day of my life? Hab5.png|Convincing Sheldon to move out. Hab9.png|Don’t be that proud of that. tub21.png|Can’t I just get ready in the morning without him giving me his goofy thumbs-up? tub35.png|Griping with Sheldon. tub36.png|Talking about their partners. K66.png|Oh, there’s so much I want to change. K69.png|Yep, there they are. K50.png|Your love confuses me. K39.png|Yep, there they are. GL24.png|What happened to you? GL40.png|Amy is jealous of Penny's looks. Awww. HW18.jpg|Penny lost her Wi-Fi just like old times. CL5.png|It's back. Penny looks like herself in the painting. CL8.png|Watching Sheldon's antics. Flash19A.png|Penny drunk & using the computer.-2010 Flash20A.png|Penny using computer.-2010 Flash21A.png|Passed out on keyboard.-2010 Flash22A.png|What?-2010. Flash23A.png|Message to Leonard.-2010. Flash24A.png|What?-2010. Flash25A.png|Talking to Sheldon-2010. Flash26A.png|Sheldon knocking-2010. Flash27A.png|Penny passed out on keyboard-2010. Mac6.jpg|You are my best friend. Mac7.jpg|You are an idiot. CL26.png|For revenge I'd sleep with their best friend, but I think I am already doing that. bn24.png|Penny learns that they're heading home. bn28.png|Penny gets their message. bn29.png|Bernadette is heading back home. bn37.png|Go have fun. Hll45.png|Happy Holidays? Hll2.png|Bernadette is running late. Hll45.png|Looking at her trapped husband. 10.14 TE-15.jpg TAE10.jpg 10.20 TRD-13.jpg 10.22 TCR-4.jpg TCR-4.jpg|What have we done? Mac1.jpg|Penny spilled the cheese packet. 10.14 TE-15.jpg|Penny. Flash13A.png|Talking Amy's picture before they were besties.-2010 TGM-13.jpg|Penny listening to Raj. TGM-9.jpg|Penny amused. TAE10.jpg|Penny listening to Raj's problems. 10.20 TRD-13.jpg|Penny & wine. Flash16A.png|I gave it to Zack. Flash12A.png|Taking picture with Amy's date.-2010 10.22 TCR-4.jpg|Thumbs up! TTR-4.jpg|Huh? Flash9A.png|And don't move back in with us. Mac4.jpg|Look, I know this is your wedding and you can do whatever you want. 11.03 TRI-9.jpg|Penny. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. TCC-1.jpg|Penny and the parenting book. Flash19A.png|Penny drunk & using the computer.-2010 Flash20A.png|Penny using computer.-2010 Flash21A.png|Passed out on keyboard.-2010 Flash22A.png|What?-2010. Flash23A.png|Message to Leonard.-2010. Flash24A.png|What?-2010. Flash25A.png|Talking to Sheldon-2010. Flash26A.png|Sheldon knocking-2010. Flash27A.png|Penny passed out on keyboard-2010 Category:Photo Gallery